Final Fantasy VII ::Searching for Aerith
by Timelord7272
Summary: Final Fantasy VII :Searching for Aerith Takes Place 5 Years After she died and After They Save The Planet all of the Final Fantasy Vii characters will be in the Story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own ff7 or the characters.

Chap :1 The Dream

_Cloud Strife look around He was Standing in The woods Out side of Midgar. It was Moon-Less Night Cloud look around some more He saw _

_Kalm down the path from headed to Kalm Kalm was the First town They Arive in After They all Left Midgar. He was Lonely_

_there was only one Person that could help him but she was dead long dead she had been gone for about 5 and 1/2 half years._

_"Cloud " a Voice said. which was Coming Behind him_

_cloud look behind him _

_"Aerith " cloud Said. As he look at Aerith._

_"Cloud i need you "Aerith Reply._

_"what but your dead" Cloud said Coldly._

_"Find Yuffie " Aerith said._

Cloud woke up from his Dream or was it a Nightmare.

Cloud got out of Bed and Headed out the Door Cloud Had A Tiny Apartment in Kalm which was 4 Miles from Midgar.

Cloud walk out Sun was Shining It was Cal,m Day no clouds in the sky. Cloud headed The Walk-way and out into the Forest.

"Yuffie i know your here so come out stop hiding from me" Cloud Shouted at the woods.

"Yuffie Stop Hiding " Cloud Scream into The woods.

A Pinwheel Wiz by Cloud and Nail A Tree.

"YUFFIE This isn't Funny come out" Cloud said.

"Dammit Yuffie Stop acting like a dam kid " Cloud Scream into The woods.

Yuffie Kisaragi walk out from Behind a Tree and Look at cloud.

"You Always Treated me like i was a dam kid that why i didn't want to come out cloud" Yuffie scream at Him.

"Stop acting like one and maybe we would treat you like a Adult."Cloud said.

"dammit am 21 am not that Little kid no more i have grown up " Yuffie said.

"what do u want cloud why cant you leave me in Peace" Yuffie said.

"Aerith is alive she told me to find you that all i know for right now" cloud said.

"she dead cloud face the truth move on with your life " yuffie said. Yuffie walk back into the woods and disappear.

"YUFFIE " Cloud Shouted. Cloud went After Yuffie but she was Gone.

_"Maybe Tifa will Believe me i go find Tifa " Cloud said to him self._

Cloud Left The woods and Headed East to the River and Across cloud was standing where he and The Time Caught The Chocobo to get

Across The Swamp which was close to the Chocobo ranch. The Midgar Zolom was long Dead. Cloud headed Across The Cave and Went

inside of The cave and walk out the other side He look at Fort Condor. and walk past it.

_"seem like it was Yesterday " cloud said to him self. _

Cloud headed down the road and before he knew he was in Junon he was in The Lower City Tifa had A Bar call "Tifa 7th Heaven " up

in The Upper part of Junon.

Cloud headed to where the shinra Guards was at.

"Can i Pass" Cloud said.

"No one Allow but shinra Personnel are allow to use the lift" The Guard said.

Cloud headed to The Beach He was Going climb up one of Towers he done that 5 years ago.

Cloud climb up the Tower and when he was at the top he stop and look around.

_"aerith i make sure you get the chance to ride in A airship" cloud said to him self._

Cloud move on Walking Though The doors seconds Later he was in Upper Junon. Cloud headed to Tifa Bar.

Cloud walk into Tifa Bar Tifa look at Cloud and drop the Glass she was Holding in Her Hands.

"Cloud is that Really you" Tifa said Crying Tifa Hop over The Bar

"Yes its me Tifa" Cloud said. Tifa and Cloud Hugged

"I miss you why did you Leave Us After we Save the Planet " Tifa ask Cloud.

Tifa started Sobbing on Cloud Shoulder.

"Tifa what wrong why are you so sad" Cloud ask Her.

"There was Rumors that you had died in a Bike Wreck 2 Year Ago i Thougth i Never see you Again" Tifa said.

"am here so calm down ok" Cloud said.

"Tifa i need to Talk to you I had a dream Aerith is Alive" Cloud said.

"Cloud i had a dream The Other day she was in my Dream.

---------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------

_Tifa was Standing in The Middle of_ The Lake she was at the Ancient city where Aerith Had Died That Nigth so long Ago Something was

_coming up though the water tifa started backing up she was on the beach when out of no where Aerith Gainsborough rose up and out _

_of watery grave._

_Tifa started screaming as Aerith got closer._

_"Tifa why in the Hell are you screaming " Aerith Gainsborough said._

_"Y....o..Y...Your D..D..Dead that why " Tifa said._

_"Ya i Notice that and wet too and cold " Aerith Gainsborough said._

_Tifa keep screaming. _

_"Hey" Tifa said As Aerith slap Tifa _

_"will you please stop screaming" __ Aerith Gainsborough said._

_"Cloud is coming to You Help him Find me Find me Find me" Aerith Gainsborough said. as she Vanish._

------------------------------------Flash Back ends------------------------------------------------------

Cloud held Tifa in his Arms_._

_"_ i Knew you was coming she told me lol" Tifa said.

"she slap you " Cloud said.

"ya " Tifa said.

"ok what do we do next I try to get Yuffie to come but she being Yuffie " Cloud said.

"I Tell That girl was a Pain in %%% " Tifa said.

"where Barret " Cloud ask Tifa.

"don't know but Yuffie was the Last one to see Barret Before he went into Hiding" Tifa said

"OK lets go after her we drag her out of those woods if we half too" Cloud said.

**what do you think do u like the Plot going be a Long Plot .so read and plese Review **


	2. The Long Road

Cloud and Tifa headed to The Lower part of Junon and Headed out of The City. and Headed into The woods out side of the woods.

"Yuffie Please come out its Tifa " Tifa Said.

"Yuffie we need you you was Always part of the team" Cloud said.

Seconds Later 2 Pinwheels Flew Past Cloud and Tifa.

"she here" Tifa said.

"No Dud" Cloud said.

3 more Pinwheels flew past there heads.

"we're lucky Yuffie has a Bad aim" Tifa laugh out loud.

"Hey I heard That" From a Voice deep in the woods.

"Yuffie Please come out am asking you nicely" Tifa said.

"I aint coming out shirina wants me dead " Yuffie Hollow from the woods.

"why do they want you dead" Tifa ask Yuffie who was still hiding the wood.

"I know about Project New Anthem " Yuffie yell out.

"what are you talking About" Tifa said. Yuffie walk out of the woods

"Project New Anthem There Hunting for The 5 Lost Relics and i know where they are" Yuffie said

"what Relics" Cloud said.

"There 5 Orbs Like Material But There Contain 5 Power Orbs " Yuffie said.

"Power Orbs what are Power Orbs" Cloud said.

"All i Know is long Ago There was a Weapon Name Weapon Weapon zero it was first of it kind the orbs was the power source" Yuffie said.

"what Power the orbs" Tifa ask Yuffie.

"i have no Ideal" Yuffie said.

"OK where to Next" Tifa said.

"am staying here i fell safe in these woods" Yuffie said Yuffie ran back into the and Tifa ran after her.

"Yuffie stop Please stop" Tifa said.

"Yuffie look what i have" Cloud said. Cloud show Yuffie the Material Her eyes Light up. she look the Material over and started drooling.

"You know you want i can see it in your eyes" Cloud said. Yuffie Fainted and hit the ground hard.

"dam she fainted " Tifa said.

"i carry him where are we heading " Cloud said. Cloud pick up Yuffie and lifted her over his shoulders like she was a sack of Potoes.

"Cloud be easy she a lady" tifa said.

"she acts more like a brat then a lady" cloud said.

cloud and tifa headed out of the woods tifa look around for 2- 3 minutes to the west was Junon to the east was Fort condor.

"lets head to fort condor no one lives there now anyway" tifa said.

Tifa and cloud walk to Fort condor it was now clouding up it was about to pore down. they ran as fast as they could tifa didn't to caught in the

pore down neither did cloud.

"we better hurry its starting to rain" tifa said.

After 10 minutes of running in the rain they had made it to Fort Condor Tifa was Right place was empty no one had been here in years.

cloud look around the place he rember being here that was the day shrina Attack the that seem so long ago now.

"Place hasn't change one bit" Tifa said.

Cloud lay Yuffie on the table.

"do you Remember the last time we was here" Cloud said.

"ya" Tifa said.

"What about yuffie when she wakes she going make a break for the door" Cloud said.

Tifa Grab some Rope and grab her Hands and tied them together and then tied her hands to the Table then tifa grab Yuffie legs and

tied her ankles to each other and tied Yuffie legs to the table.

"that should keep her from Running away" Tifa said.

"you didn,t half to tied her up" cloud said.

"i will untied her when she promise to be have" tifa said.

Yuffie woke and started screaming she try to break out of the ropes but it was no use Tifa had Tied her good.

"Dammit untied me Tifa "Yuffie Scream in Protest.

"Tifa " Yuffie Shouted out.

"Yuffie calm down " Tifa said.

"Calm down you have me tied up why ?" Yuffie said.

"I said Calm down" Tifa said. Tifa Belted Yuffie across her Face.

"You hit me " Yuffie said. Yuffie started sobbing.

"Now Listen You cant Run away Yuffie stay with us you be safe i promise" Tifa said.

Tifa untied Yuffie hands and sat up looking at cloud.

"why didn't you stop " Yuffie said.

"Yuffie you need to grow up your part of the team and will always be" Cloud said.

"Yuffie who else knows about the Orbs besides you " Tifa said.

"Bugenhagen knows" Yuffie said.

Cloud,Tifa,Yuffie left Fort Condor and Headed Back to Junon They made there way onto a boat and 2 days was in Costa Del was on

the beach looking around.

"on to Cosmo canyon" Cloud said.

"cant we take a break am tired" Yuffie said in Protest.

"we don't have the Time Yuffie" Tifa said.

"am not going OK am staying here" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie your coming " cloud said.

"why should i " Yuffie said.

"i knock you out and we drag you there" Tifa said. Tifa put her Fist in Yuffie face.

"Fine am come" Yuffie said.

Yuffie,Cloud,Tifa headed to The Path that Lead Them to Cosmo Canyon.

"man the sun is going down" Yuffie moan.

"Keep walking Yuffie" Cloud said.

"no" Yuffie said. Yuffie sat down and Refuse to move.

"Yuffie get up" Tifa said.

"no" Yuffie. said.

"cant we take a break" Yuffie said.

"No we need to Keep Moving" Cloud said.

"Leave her" Tifa said. Cloud and Tifa walk on Leaving Yuffie Behind.

"wait for me " Yuffie scream. Yuffie Ran After Them

"NO ONE PASSES" Reno said.

"ya" Rude said.

Cloud,Tifa,Yuffie pull out there Weapons and Got Ready for A Figth.

**well we have a basic plot now more to come in chap 3 will they get pass Reno and Rude.**


End file.
